Flower Shower
"Flower Shower" - четвертый цифровой сингл Хёны. Он был выпущен 5 ноября 2019 года. Этот сингл является ее первым релизом в P Nation. Текст Корейский= I just wanna be your flower 새빨개요 난 향기로운 향기로 벌떼들이 꼬여 혹 시들어도 Don’t you worry 다시 피잖아 피어나는 내 Color 시선들이 모여 빤히 나를 바라봐 그런 관심이 난 싫지 않아 싫지 않아 Eh eh 다시 피어나는 꽃 Just gotta let it go OK Can you hear me now 이제 꽃길로 나 걸어갈 거야 그래 꽃들로 샤워할 거야 Take a flower shower (woo hoo woo hoo) 쏟아지는 Flower Sing it, sing it babe Wing it, wing it babe Bring it, bring it babe 꽃향기가 나네 Eh eh Like doomda doomda Like doomda doomda I’mma be forever young 새파래요 난 봄이 오면 Get set go 새로 피어나요 서두르지 마 계절처럼 돌아오잖아 머리부터 발끝까지 현아는 빨개요 날 좀 내버려 둬봐 마음에 없는 말 Give me your like, give me your like eh eh 장미꽃이잖아 Feel이 꽂히잖아 OK Let’s sing this song 이제 꽃길로 나 걸어갈 거야 그래 꽃들로 샤워할 거야 Take a flower shower (woo hoo woo hoo) 쏟아지는 Flower Sing it, sing it babe Wing it, wing it babe Bring it, bring it babe 꽃향기가 나네 Eh eh 영원할 거라 믿어 어느 날의 꽃처럼 우리는 왜 모르는 걸까 아님 모른 체하는 걸까 Eh eh 질 때 지더라도 활짝 필래 하늘 하늘 하늘에 날리네 Never give up and I say never say never ooh Take a flower shower 쏟아지는 Flower Sing it, sing it babe Wing it, wing it babe Bring it, bring it babe 꽃향기가 나네 Eh eh |-|Романизация= I just wanna be your flower saeppalgaeyo nan Hyanggiroun hyanggiro beolttedeuri kkoyeo Hok shideureodo Don’t you worry dashi pijana Pieonaneun nae Color shiseondeuri moyeo Ppanhi nareul barabwa geureon gwanshimi nan Shilchi ana shilchi ana Eh eh Dashi pieonaneun kkot Just gotta let it go OK Can you hear me now Ije kkotgillo na georeogal kkeoya Geurae kkotteullo shaweohal kkeoya Take a flower shower (woo hoo woo hoo) Ssodajineun Flower Sing it, sing it babe Wing it, wing it babe Bring it, bring it babe Kkotyanggiga nane Eh eh Like doomda doomda Like doomda doomda I’mma be forever young saeparaeyo nan Bomi omyeon Get set go saero pieonayo Seodureuji ma gyejeolcheoreom doraojana Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji hyeonaneun ppalgaeyo Nal jom naebeoryeo dweobwa maeume eomneun mal Give me your like, give me your like eh eh Jangmikkochijana Feel-i kkochijana OK Let’s sing this song Ije kkotgillo na georeogal kkeoya Geurae kkotteullo shaweohal kkeoya Take a flower shower (woo hoo woo hoo) Ssodajineun Flower Sing it, sing it babe Wing it, wing it babe Bring it, bring it babe Kkotyanggiga nane Eh eh Yeongweonhal kkeora mideo eoneu nare kkotcheoreom Urineun wae moreuneun geolkka Anim moreun chehaneun geolkka Eh eh Jil ttae jideorado hwaljjak pillae Haneul haneul haneure nalline Never give up and I say never say never ooh Take a flower shower Ssodajineun Flower Sing it, sing it babe Wing it, wing it babe Bring it, bring it babe Kkotyanggiga nane Eh eh |-|Английский= I just wanna be your flower, freshly red With my flowery scent, I lure in all the bees Even as flowers wither, don’t you worry, they will bloom again As I bloom in vivid colors, everyone stares at me They’re all looking at me now, all of this attention I don’t hate it Flowers bloom again, just gotta let it go, OK Can you hear me now I’m paving my own floral path I’m gonna shower myself with flowers Take a flower shower (woo hoo woo hoo) Shower me with flowers Sing it, sing it babe Wing it, wing it babe Bring it, bring it babe Doused in flowery scent Like doomda doomda Like doomda doomda I’mma be forever young, fresh and green When spring comes, get, set, go, I bloom anew Don’t be hasty, just like seasons, everything will return From head to toe, HyunA is red Just let me be, you don’t mean what you say Give me your like, give me your like eh eh It’s like a rose, it’s the same feeling, OK Let’s sing this song I’m paving my own floral path I’m gonna shower myself with flowers Take a flower shower (woo hoo woo hoo) Shower me with flowers Sing it, sing it babe Wing it, wing it babe Bring it, bring it babe Doused in flowery scent I believe in forever, like a flower Why don’t we all believe in forever? Or are we just in denial? Even if I wither, I want to bloom brightly Paint the sky with my vivid colors Never give up and I say never say never Take a flower shower Shower me with flowers Sing it, sing it babe Wing it, wing it babe Bring it, bring it babe Doused in flowery scent Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер * Танцевальная репетиция en:Flower Shower Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:ХёнА Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.